The Sun Goes Down
by Brownfur
Summary: Dave is struggling to discover who he really is, and who his true friends really are... TW: self harm
1. Prologue

I sat on my bed, staring at the screen on my phone. I was tempted to check my Facebook, but I knew if I did I would certainly find hate directed towards me. I picked up my phone anyway, turned it on and went on the Facebook app. I had seven new messages and twenty-eight notifications. I checked my notifications, I clicked on the first one. As I read it I slowly pulled my shades away from my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. Rose posted on her wall,

"OMG I cant believe that lying ass-licker slept with Jade :'( I WILL KICK HIS ASS FOR VIOLATING HER!"

It had fifty-eight likes, eleven comments. I read the comment John, my dearest friend posted,

"ugh, i hate how you think you know someone then they do such a horrible thing. :(( i dont even kno why hes even trying to speak to us anymore ugh"

By the time I had finished reading his comment, I was sobbing so hard I could barely breathe. I wonder why, why this was happening to me, why my friends were turning on me. I swear I could physically feel my heart writhing in agony, but I knew it wasn't. I picked my cellphone up, anger and pain were the emotions going through my brain right then. I clutched my phone in my hand, and I slammed it against the light purple wall in my room, leaving a mark in the drywall. Tears were streaming down my face, and falling onto my lap. I traced my fingers along my wrist, I wanted to get my blade. But Bro is home, i have to wait for him to leave


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed my locker shut as the last school bell of the day rang. As everyone stampeded towards the exits, I searched through the sea of people for my best friend, John Egbert. I hadn't seen him at school that day, I guess he was ill. I raced to the exit, nearly tripping on my own feet. I wouldn't take the bus today, I had to go to Jade's house to study for a test. I sprinted a few blocks down the road, nearly running into an elderly man. As I reached Jade Harley's puny house, I waltzed into the building as if it were mine. I carefully took my shoes off and then skipped to the dining room, where Jade normally studies. At the table was a mess of papers, books and writing utensils, but no Jade.

"Yo, Jade. Where are you?" I say as I walk into the living room, searching for her. I stopped in my tracks, on the rug beside the fireplace, curled up like a kitten was Jade. I walked over to the sleeping girl and I gently poked her stomach, she woke up immediately. She sprang to her feet and giggled,  
"I must have dozed off!" she said. I roll my eyes and reply,  
"No, I'm ninety percent sure you didn't" I said in a sarcastic tone. _She doesn't know about those rumors, does she? _

Soon we were at the dining room table studying for the exams, and not much later it was time for me to head back home. As I walked back home I wondered why Egbert hadn't been at school today.  
Once I got home I opened the fridge to see what there was to eat. Nothing. I don't even know why I bothered to check, the fridge is always empty. I sighed and checked the cupboards. There was a box of stale crackers, that would have to do for now. I went to the table and sat on one of the wooden chairs, I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and read the messy handwriting,

"_Gonna be gone to work for a few weeks. -Bro"_

I crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and slammed it against the table. _Why was he never there? Why did he always abandon me? What is his "work"? Why wont he tell me anything anymore? Why won't he tell me what happened to our parents? Why does he never buy food for me? _These questions and many others were whirling through my mind as I stifled a sob and wiped the tears from my eyes.

* * *

I sat in my chair, staring at Facebook my computer screen, wondering if I should message John. My eyes were sore and dry from crying, I still can't believe Bro would just leave like that again. Doesn't he know how much it hurts me when he disappears? I could feel a rock growing inside my throat once again, I decided I should listen to music to calm down. I slipped my headphones over my head and turned on some tunes. A loud static sound was screeching through the headphones. I threw them to the other end of my room and screamed like a girl.  
"Fuck, these can't be broken. Fuck, fuck. Fuckitty fuck fuck."

I couldn't believe it. Fuck. I slapped my face, the pain felt nice. Now I wanted to get my blades. Bro wasn't here. Bro was never here. I unlocked the drawer on my desk, and pulled out a small tin lunch kit, the one I had when I was in preschool. I opened the Batman themed box, inside it were three pencil sharpener blades, five razor blades, gauzes and a salt shaker halfway full of salt. I took the salt, went to the kitchen, opened the freezer. I grabbed the ice cube tray, popped an ice cube out of it and pull my left shirt sleeve up. I gently pressed the ice cube against my pale and scarred skin, then I put the ice on the counter. I grabbed the salt shaker and screwed the lid off of it, I then poured a little mountain of the salt onto my forearm. _I can't do this. I don't want to. I need to. _I rapidly grabbed the ice cube and fiercely I squeezed it against the salt and my arm. I let out a sigh of relief and pain. Everything seemed to disappear for that short moment. I pressed the ice cube harder into my arm. The pain intensified and I let a little smile slip across my face. I realized what I was doing, and I tossed the ice cube into the metal sink. I stared at the frozen patch of flesh on my fore arm.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, sorry for everything going on so fast. I (obviously) am not a very good writer but whatever. **

**Review, please...?**


	3. Chapter 3

As I woke up I could hear sirens and cars honking outside. I paid no attention to it. I laid in bed for a few minutes, and I relished the softness warmth of my blankets. Then my alarm clock went off, breaking my peace. I slammed a fist onto the snooze button, anger sparked in me as I remembered Bro left again. But the spark didn't turn into flames, it simply vanished and left me feeling pathetic and hopeless. I sat on the edge of my bed, I slouched and stared at my hands. I glanced at my clock and internally apologized for punching it. I looked at the clock again. It was 9:18AM. I was late for school. I decided I wouldn't go to school that day, even though it was a Friday and I should get my homework for the weekend.

I looked out of my window. All I could see was buildings, roads and the polluted sky. I sighed. _I guess I should clean up the apartment a bit__._ I thought as I realized how untidy my room was. I slowly got up from my feet and carefully made my bed. I then proceeded to pick my dirty clothes from the floor and threw them into my laundry hamper. I continued to clean my messy room, finding old knick-knacks. I came across an old bouncy ball John gave to me when we were young children, this reminded me of a time when we were all innocent and we were all friends. When we were happy. _When I was happy._ I sighed and abandoned the unremarkable task of cleaning my room. I decided that I should call John.

I typed his cellphone number into the cracked screen on my phone.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
No answer.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
_Damn it! Egbert pick up already!  
_Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
He wasn't going to answer. I knew it. I could feel all my hope deflating like a balloon. I let my phone drop onto my bed, I followed it. I grabbed my pillow and pressed my face into it, suppressing tears. _Damn it Dave. You gotta stop being so emotional. _I took three deep breaths and removed my pillow from my flushed face. I stood up and aimlessly walked toward the kitchen and searched the cupboards for food. I found a box of stale soda crackers and quickly devoured them, gagging at the cardboard-like taste. I step toward the rusted sink, I turn the tap on and cup my hands beneath the artificial waterfall and splash the water into my face, and then drink some water from my cupped palms. My mouth and throat were unbelievably dry due to the crackers.

I willed my emotions to numb, or at least be less pained. But the sharp throbbing in my heart was still very present. I could feel the dreadful emotion slowly engulfing me. An icy fear suddenly ran through my veins. I froze and started to sweat. Where was John? He was absent for the past few days. I checked the clock, he should be home from school by now. _If he was at school._ I rush to my bed room and get dressed into wrinkled clothes. I raced out the front door moments later.

* * *

By the time I reached John's house approximately seventeen minutes passed by. I swallowed the rock growing in my throat and knocked on his pristine white door.

Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.

I waited a few moments.

Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.

A few more moments.

Knock.  
Knock.  
Footsteps.

I let out a relieved sigh as the door swung open.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I was busy with life stuff I guess.**

**I will try to post new chapters more often!**

**Review please!**


End file.
